morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 20
Morning Glories 20 is the 20th issue of Morning Glories, and the first part in the "Truants" arc. It was originally solicited for May 2012, but was released two months later on July 4, 2012. Solicitation Tagline: Sister knows best. Synopsis Flashback Twenty-Five Years Ago: Susan Dagney helps a woman deliver a baby. Moments after giving birth, the woman is injected in the neck by a young Nine. Dagney introduces a young Georgina Daramount to her new sister, Lara Hodge. Twenty Years Ago: Georgina and Lara are running to find "it" during a game on the academy grounds, followed by Dagney. Lara brags that she always wins this game, and Georgina accuses her of cheating. The girls are confronted by a man in tattered clothing, Ted. He threatens to kill Georgina, but Lara reveals he would never hurt her, and confirms he "isn't one of them". Dagney orders the security team to kill Ted. Georgina is released, and Lara says that Ted came from "under the ground". Thirteen Years Ago: Georgina and Lara are put to a test of attempting to read seemingly-blank paper. Lara can do it, but Georgina is unable to. She grows frustrated, insisting that Lara is cheating, and storms out. Dagney reveals that Lara's ability to read the blank paper is a gift she inherited from her mother. She discusses how the building will one day be a school full of children, that the girls will lead, and teach "to stop running". But before Lara can help, she must prove her love to her father. One night in their room, Lara and Georgina talk about their mothers. Georgina shows no interest in learning of her own mother, while Lara continues to think of hers. While they sleep, Vanessa Richmond sneaks into the room and wakes up Lara, saying she has information about her mother. She leads Lara to The Forest, and shows her The Cave. Vanessa tells Lara that her father has been lying to her for her entire life, and tries to warn her of the evil of the school, saying Lara is the only one who can change it. Vanessa explains how Lara can use the Cave to travel through time, so she can go back to see her mother. Lara savagely beats Vanessa with a rock, and drags her body to a security guard, claiming she has "proven" her love for her father. The next morning, the school receives its first arrivals. Georgina has been selected to lead them. Lara is convinced that Georgina will fail, however, and plans to befriend the students to convince them she is their ally. Now Georgina Daramount stumbles out of The Greenhouse, after speaking with the Headmaster about the students' disappearance. Her arms and legs are covered in cuts, and Lara explains that he was angry, and would not let her explain. Georgina laments that their father loves Lara, but not her. Lara takes Georgina to bed, tending to her wounds. They discuss their childhood rivalry and seem to reconcile, with Lara saying that their father only pushed Georgina so hard because he expected so much from her. Georgina believes that it is too late, as she has lost the children and failed their father. Lara says that there is "no such thing as too late", and says she will bring the children back, and that her plan is already underway. Georgina asks why Lara would do that for her, and Lara says that she loves Georgina just as much as their father does. When Georgina asks how Lara plans to bring them back, Lara says she just needed to get them away from Casey. Characters Featured Characters *Lara Hodge *Georgina Daramount *Miss Dagney Supporting Characters *Nine *Ted *Vanessa Richmond *Jade Ellsworth *Ike Continuity *Vanessa is wearing the same school outfit as she was wearing the first day of school (blue tie, white shirt, blue vest, blue skirt, white socks), in the basement (black shoes, no socks), and rescuing Fortunato (white socks black shoes) but with blue shoes and no socks. This is different from the outfit she wore during Abraham's rescue (plaid skirt, white shirt, red tie) and during detention (red tie) Trivia Cameos and Easter Eggs *The security guard that Lara brings Vannessa's body to is based on Robert Wilson IV, the artist of the comic knuckleheads. The box of the cereal he is eating is based on the knuckleheads's cover and the cereal in the bowl spell out his name. *The books in the background are all references: They are, from left to right: A ‘Dharma Manual’ (from LOST), ‘Rossmo’ (as in Riley), ‘Urasawa’ (as in Naoki), ‘Prometheus’ (as in that movie) and ‘Manhattan Projects’ (the title of another Image comic currently being released). The one on the top shelf reads ‘Burns', which is the name of Joe’s first collaborator, Jason Burns. *The "first student" that Georgina Daramount was welcoming to the school is Joe Eisma's son. Tweet by Joe Eisma, June 29, 2012. Questions Unanswered Questions *What happened to Daramount in the Greenhouse? *What happened to Lara's mother? *What game are the girls playing? *Who is Ted and who are the underground people? How is Vanessa one of them? *How is Lara reading Ted's mind? How does she read the blank paper? *What does she mean by "He isn't one of them"? *How was Daramount's mother "special"? *Who are the "evil ones"? Answered Questions * What favor is Vanessa repaying to Lara? Answer Quotes References External links * Morning Glories Study Hall #20 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #20 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Ted/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Lara's Mother/Appearances Category:Greenhouse/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances